


Encounter With A Blue Skinned Demon

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Breakup, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infernal devices reference, Jace Wayland (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Marbas, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Alec refused to acknowledge the presence of the phone on his table. He definitely did not want to talk to his boyfr - to Magnus anymore.Alec flung himself on the bed, face pressed into his pillow and tried to lie completely still, control his breathing and feel numb. It would atleast be better than the swirling emotions that currently consumed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Malec breakup fic that no one asked for. Happy ending though, i promise!!
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or leave kudos. Your thoughts are much appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: There is an Infernal Devices reference in this fic, as well as a few elements borrowed from TMI book series. It is not a fic purely based on the TV show.
> 
> However, people who have not read the books can still read the fic without any problems in understanding.

Try as he might, Alec couldn't get the images out of his head. They seemed to be burned into his mind, determined to haunt him in his waking moments as well as in his nightmares. They came and went continuously in fragments, as if replaying the same tape over and over again.

Images of Magnus dancing in the loft, with his arms around.....around a man. Someone who was most distinctly NOT Alec. Someone who Alec felt was much hotter than himself, wearing formfitting clothes that accentuated his lean body. Alec's mind replayed the way Magnus's hand had held the man close, the way he had twirled him around the loft, the way he turned his head slightly to the side like he always did.....no, _used to do_ while dancing with Alec, to gaze into Alec's eyes.

'_Used to do. Thats all it is now.'_ Alec thought bitterly.

To Alec, it had all of a sudden become past tense, within the span of a mere hour. He was still trying to process the scene he had walked into in Magnus's loft that afternoon. And every time it flashed in his mind, Alec felt his heart shatter once more into fragments, so much so, that he began wondering if there would be anything left at all.

The sound of his phone ringing brought Alec back into his surroundings. He recognised who it was, even without looking at the caller ID, as the strains of his cheerful ringtone filled the air - the ringtone he had saved only for Magnus. Alec picked up his phone, switched it off and viciously flung it against the opposite wall, where it fell on his table, but miraculously didnt break. Alec refused to acknowledge the presence of the phone on his table. He definitely did not want to talk to his boyfr - to _Magnus_ anymore. 

Alec flung himself on the bed, face pressed into his pillow and tried to lie completely still, control his breathing and feel _numb_. It would atleast be better than the swirling emotions that currently consumed him.

***

There came a soft knock on his door. Alec ignored it, assuming it was Izzy, probably back to find out why he was still sulking in his room. The knocking style did seem to be like Magnus though.....but there was no reason Magnus would be there, right?

Apparently there was.

"Alec. Alexander, open the door. I want to talk to you. Alec....." Magnus's voice beseeched him, muffled slightly by the door. 

Alec shook his head furiously, before realising that of course, Magnus couldn't see him do that. However, he did not trust himself to speak without his voice breaking, so Alec decided to stay silent. Atleast for now. Maybe Magnus would walk away soon if he was ignored long enough. There certainly seemed to be no attachment issues for him. The sight he had seen that afternoon was enough evidence for that.

"Alec. Open the door! If you dont do as i say, i will just open it myself. Im a warlock Alec, my magic will do the trick."

It looked like there was no other way out. 

"Go away! " Alec screamed at the door.

"Leave me alone Magnus!"

"I cant do that Alexander. We need to talk. Something is wrong, i know that. I just wish you would tell me what." His voice rang out clearly, filled with pain and sadness.

Alec looked at his shut door incredulously. Was Magnus serious? He didnt know what was wrong? A bitter laugh rose in his throat, and a sudden urge overtook Alec. He would tell Magnus exactly what was wrong. This couldn't continue any further. Magnus had no right to sound so despairing and hurt. Especially not after his betrayal.

***

Alec flung his door open to see the warlock standing there, arm raised as if he had been in the process of knocking the door once more. For a moment, Alec's brain rushed to catch up with his eyes, as he took in Magnus's appearance. He looked so.....plain. His hair was hanging down, ungelled and ruffled by the wind that ran through the chilly corridors of the Institute. He wore a simple shirt and black jeans. He looked like the Magnus that Alec saw every morning when he woke up in Magnus's bed, arms around him and his head on Magnus's chest. The Magnus he showed to no one in the outer world, except Alec.   
  
'_And maybe that other man._' Alec's head put in unhelpfully.  
  
"Ok what do you want to say? Magnus, what is even left to say to me?" Alec asked softly, controlling the tremble in his voice. He would _not_ break down.   
  
"Alec, tell me what is happening! The last time i saw you was today morning when you left for that patrol with Jace. And then all of a sudden Isabelle called me, yelled at me for _betraying you_, and cut the call. You refuse to pick up. Hell, you even refuse to see me. WHY? " Magnus demanded urgently.  
  
"You already know. Izzy told you. There is nothing more to be said. Now if you dont mind, i would like to get back to sleep."   
  
"Its 4 in the evening. You do not sleep at this time, and you know it, Alexander. Dont lie to me."   
  
Up till now, Alec had been contemplating merely shutting the door in Magnus's face. Or maybe taking refuge in the bathroom. But Magnus's last statement made him see red.  
  
"Magnus Bane. You do not talk to me about lying. I know everything. You betrayed me. You lied to me over and over again, to my face. You lied in every single conversation. So do not lecture me about lying." Alec snarled, stepping closer and pressing an accusing finger against Magnus's chest.  
  
Magnus stood there with his mouth hanging open for a second. Then he pulled himself together and fixed Alec with a cool glare. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Care to tell me what you mean by me betraying you?"   
  
"You. Cheated. On. Me. Is that clear enough? I saw you today afternoon dancing with that man. How long has it been going on for?"  
  
Magnus's face had paled all of a sudden, as shock and anger overtook him. _His beloved Alec didnt trust him?_ That thought slowly spread in him, and he felt deep cracks open up in his heart.   
  
Alec saw the look on Magnus's face, realised that he was going to interrupt him. He spoke harshly before Magnus could. Alec didnt feel that he could hold back any more of his words, now that they were all flooding from his mouth, like water breaching a dam.  
  
"Actually, dont tell me that. I don't want to know just how long you have been playing me. How long ago i stopped mattering to you."   
  
"Alexander. There was no one in my loft today. I was alone. Well actually.... "  
  
The words just rolled over Alec, making no sense to him in that angered state. "Magnus. Stop. Just stop. I am not blind. I saw him. "  
  
"You must have been hallucinating Alec. By Lilith, i might even say that this sounds almost like you have been bewitched. But i can see you dont believe me. Did you ever trust me at all? Did you ever believe in our love? Did you ever even love me? That is immaterial isnt it? Because now, like you said, there IS nothing more to talk about, is there? "  
  
Anger, and pure agony burned in Magnus's cat eyes, but before Alec could catch more than a glimpse of all those emotions, Magnus's eyes went blank, the wealth of emotions within them sucked away and replaced by nothingness.  
"When you finally realise the truth, do not come talk to me. Never again. I have no place in my life for someone who doesnt trust me."  
  
Alec slammed the door and turned away, flopping down to the floor like a marionette whose strings were cut, and finally let himself shake. He fell apart, tears cascaded down his cheeks, endless, until he realised that there just werent any more tears left in him. He had done it._ Magnus was gone_.

  
***

  
  
Meanwhile, Magnus had burst out of the Institute and stalked home in a fit, as tears fell on his cheeks, almost invisible, but present all the same.  
  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. Alec was mistaken, that was for certain, but the fact that he had broken up with Magnus without trusting him at all, without even asking for an explanation just _hurt_ too much for him to try and arrive at the bottom of the issue. He needed a drink. Maybe even a dozen.   
  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
Here we are again. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave kudos and comments!!

A dull throbbing in Alec's head woke him up maybe an hour later. The sun was hanging at the horizon, ready to set and bring the day to a close.  
  
_ 'What a day."_ Alec thought bitterly. First that stupid hunt with that blue skinned demon. It had been an easy enough battle, apart from a few deep cuts and bruises he had obtained mysteriously. They had been small initially, until Alec had suddenly fainted due to a cut on his head. After a few iratzes, he was fine, physically at least, but his nightmares had left him missing Magnus so badly that Izzy, tired of his gloomy feelings, sent him off to Magnus's place. But Alec was worried. It seemed like more than a mere nightmare - it felt so real that Alec was afraid that it might have been a premonition rather than merely a dream.  
  
And premonition it had been. He remembered walking into Magnus's loft, after being pushed out of the Institute doors by Izzy. He had walked into the loft confidently, only to be brought short by Magnus dancing with that other man. Alec could even see Magnus's eyes, cat eyes gleaming with love, happiness and a wealth of other emotions.  
  
'_Emotions that had appeared when Magnus looked at someone else, and not me. And he says he loves me._' Alec thought bitterly.  
  
That had been the last straw, and Alec had silently spun away and out the door. Then he refused to talk to anyone, and there was the resultant arguement, that rounded up the events of that day.  
  
All that reminiscing about the way the day had gone, had brought a very distressing thought to Alec's mind. He remembered the run in wih the demon and the words it had spoken before disappearing....  
  
Suddenly something that Magnus said came flashing in Alec's mind, and he practically ran to the library to research more.  
  
***  
  
Alec made his way frantically to the right section of the library and pulled a worn, handwritten journal off the shelves. It was a handmade copy of all the reports about demon curses that shadowhunters had faced over the years - some true curses and some fake.  
  
He flipped rapidly to the title that said _Marbas_ and read through the accounts recorded there. It seemed that the blue skinned demon had a fetish for cursing shadowhunters, irrespective of whether it was strong enough to cast a true curse or not. Its cruel words, and the confident manner in which it worded those curses was enough to convince even the most unbelieving shadowhunter that he had been truly cursed.  
  
One particular account got his attention. It read:  
  
_William Herondale (1800s)_  
  
_Thought he had been cursed at a young age and thus joined the London Institute to become a shadowhunter._  
  
_ Nature of curse : Everyone who loved him would die. It may happen immediately, or many years in the future, but it would happen. _  
_ Curse believed to start by death of his sister Ella Herondale._  
  
_ Status of curse : Fake - Identified by Magnus Bane _  
  
_ "Magnus helped me realise that i had not been cursed by that foul demon. I was only ever cursed because i believed i was. He is the best friend a shadowhunter could ask for, and i refuse to take that back. Yes he is a downworlder, but he is also under the protection of the Head Of The London Institute, and anyone who presumes to say otherwise, and to insult him can shove their bullshit up their - " _  
  
_ (Rest of his speech is missing on account of his wife Tessa Herondale neé Gray clamping her hand on his mouth and dragging him out of the room and away from the Council.) _  
  
Reading that, Alec suddenly laughed out loud. That Willian Herondale was a lot like Jace. And he considered Magnus a good friend....  
  
With a sudden pang, Alec remembered the many times he had pestered Magnus into telling him about Will and whether he had been one of the many affairs Magnus had had in his past.   
  
'_Magnus...._' Alec suddenly thought. '_Oh no! By the Angel i am so stupid. I shouldn't have acted like that! I need to talk to him..._  
_ Maybe he could have helped me identify if....if the curse was true! I just assumed it wasnt, but what if it was.....Maybe thats why all this happened....'_  
  
Alec immediately dropped the book on to the massive table, still open onto the page about Marbas and rushed out of the library, almost banging into Izzy on his way out. He rushed to the door immediately, without bothering much about picking up any more weapons. He had a seraph blade, his stele and a hunting dagger. It would have to be enough.  
  
He made his way to Brooklyn, hoping to catch Magnus at his loft. He would get Magnus to listen to him. He had to. Magnus deserved an apology. And much more. Magnus deserved the world.  
  
***  
  
Magnus was pacing in the loft, wearing down a path on his carpet. He had come home and slammed the door, angry with himself for having succumbed to tears. For being so affected by what Alec said to him.   
  
'_It was just another relationship gone wrong. The Devil knows, I've had many of those. Its not important.'_ He thought.

  
But then, WHY did he feel so hurt? Why did it pain so much more than anything else had in his life?  
  
The hall looked exactly the same as it had when he had left it, after Izzy's call that afternoon. Music still played softly, the same song he had been dancing to earlier. In a fit of anger, Magnus blew up the speakers and the deafening sound of silence set in. He felt drained out emotionally and physically, and thus resigned himself to reclining on the couch, and trying his best _not_ to think of Alexander Lightwood.  
  
It might have been minutes, it might have been hours, but the sharp ringing of his phone brought him out of his daze.   
  
"Isabelle what do you want now? If it is to do with Ale....Alexander, do not call me again. I am not your pet warlock, darling"  
  
"Magnus, just listen to me. I saw you when you ran out of the Institute....you really didnt cheat on Alec, did you? You looked so....broken. I knew it then. You really do love my brother." Izzy's voice echoed down the line, her calm tone soothing Magnus a little bit.   
  
"Of course i do Isabelle. I love Alexander and I always will. But after today...."  
  
"Magnus! Stop interrupting and let me finish! I just saw Alec run out of the library and out the Institute gate a few minutes ago."  
  
"So he's out on the streets again. So what? He's probably gone for a walk. He _did_ just break up with me you know...." Magnus muttered, pain lancing through his chest at the thought of the breakup. The thought that Alec was his no more.  
  
"No, its not a walk. I think he's coming to the loft"  
  
"Why - "  
  
"Because i saw the book he had been looking at! Magnus, he was staring at the curses record page on Marbas. And the thing is, today morning, _Alec fought Marbas!_ "  
  
Pure silence greeted Izzy at these words. Hoping Magnus was listening, she continued speaking at her fast pace, leaving no time for interruptions.  
  
"Alec came home around noon, loads of scratches scattered all over him, and limping pretty badly. Marbas had escaped, though Alec had killed all of the smaller demons that followed him. Alec fainted over the threshold due to a cut on his head. Jace fixed him up with a couple of iratzes, but while Alec was unconscious, he was muttering some words. You know how he does that...."  
  
Magnus nodded though Izzy couldn't see him, still not daring to speak, not willing to interrupt whatever Izzy thought was important enough that she had snapped at him twice already.  
  
"Alec kept saying Marbas in his sleep. And the word _curse_. And _lose......most important person_....... It made no sense to me, and i honestly forgot about it when he woke up, and just sent him straight to you to cheer him up. He was muttering your name so often in his sleep, that i decided he _had_ to see you.......and i dont know what happened after that. But him suddenly breaking up with you, that is so out of character for Alec. He _always_ gives people a chance to explain. Even when they dont deserve it. "  
  
"So, now you are worried that maybe Alec WAS cursed by Marbas? That maybe that is the reason for the madness that occured today?"  
  
"It could be. Its the only thing that makes sense to me. There is no other way that Alec would ever want to leave you. Especially by using a lie as an excuse. "  
Izzy shrugged, and continued. "Magnus, i think he is coming to the loft. Please, don't be too harsh with him.....?"  
  
"I'll try not to be Izzy. Thank you for the call. I'll see you later. " Magnus said in a soft voice and cut the call, mulling over in his mind whatever Izzy had just told him  
  
***  
  
His last conversation with Magnus was swirling around in his head, as Alec walked up the street containing Magnus's loft. He was so distracted, that he didnt notice the blue individual standing in front of the loft, until he was struck hard in his side, sending him almost toppling over. He quickly righted himself and swung around to see his attacker.   
  
Blue skin, spikes and scales. The sneering face turned towards Alec. It was Marbas. Again.  
  
With a barely concealed groan, Alec got his seraph blade out, but before he could name it and bring it to life, Marbas had caught him and flung him against Magnus's door.  
  
_'I really need to tell Magnus to change that massive door knob and knocker. Who needs a knocker when there is an electronic buzzer anyway! This isnt like the Institute....... Ouch that hurt.....'_  
  
The knocker's elaborately carved cat head pressed hard into Alec's right shoulder, drawing blood.  
_'Urgh this will make it harder for me to swing my blade.'_ Alec thought angrily.  
  
The pain made his head spin, made worse by the knob that was still pressing into Alec's hip. His fingers also hurt, having struck some hard surface that he couldn't identify clearly, probably the buzzer. But the thing that was most problematic was the fact that his seraph blade was gone.   
  
In hopes of distracting Marbas, Alec persuaded him into talking about the curse. It needed almost no encouragement, and very soon Marbas had laid out every fine detail of the curse.  
  
'_No demon will ever waste an oportunity to gloat. That needs to come in the Shadowhunter Codex._' He thought, and prepared himself to strike out.  
  
Seeing his chance, Alec pushed back hard and fast and managed to get Marbas almost upto the other wall. Then, in a split second decision, he whipped up his hunting dagger, carved with runes, and thrust it through the demon's heart.   
  
Just then, something hit him near the shoulder, and he realised that Marbas had got to him after all. He felt the stinger ooze poison into his body, dangerously close to the heart, and knew that this was it.  
  
'_I hope Magnus can forgive me after I am gone. I hope he finds someone else. He deserves all the love in the world. He deserves the world.....I am so sorry Magnus.....please.....forgive me........I'm ......sorry.....'_  
  
And the evening faded out of sight.  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec! Alexander! Wake up! Please.....i can't.....I cant lose you! Alec..."  
  
Magnus bit back a sob. The events that had just occurred flashed through his mind.  
  
He had been thinking over what Isabelle had just told him, when the doorbell rang. He buzzed the door open, and waited for who he supposed to be Alec to walk up to his loft. But no one came.  
  
With a frown, Magnus walked over to the window overlooking the street, and peered out, just in time to see a blue demon disappear into whichever hellish dimension it had come from. But his attention was caught by the stinger from the demon plunging hard into Alec's shoulder, right before it vanished. Alec fell on the street with a jarring impact, just as Magnus spun quickly towards his door.  
  
***  
  
"Alec. Alexander Lightwood, open your eyes! " Magnus yelled as he reached Alec and he released his magic, almost pushing it away from himself and into Alec's body. The blue sparks rose around them, knitting Alec's skin together, pulling out the poison from the sting out of the wound before it closed altogether, leaving nothing but a faint scar behind.  
  
With a start, Magnus placed his hands on Alec's chest, and almost sobbed in relief as he felt his heart beating, initially very slow, but getting stronger every second. Relief, and exhaustion took their toll on him, and all Magnus could do before the darkness claimed him, was to portal Alec and himself onto his bed. He collapsed beside Alec, boneless and worn out and held Alec's hand, feeling his pulse.  
  
Alec's soft voice rang out into the silence of the bedroom, soft but clear. "I love you Magnus Bane.....Probably more....than i should...... I never..... ever..... want to lose you....." He was speaking in his sleep again.  
  
Allowing himself a small smile and with Alec's pulse beating under his fingertips, Magnus finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Alec slowly became aware of a soothing warmth on one side of his body, the feeling of Magnus's body lying beside him. A palm was splayed on his chest, and another was running through his hair. The feeling felt so heavenly, that Alec decided to just revel in it for some time.  
  
And just then all the events of the previous day came into his mind again, and he opened his eyes with shock, a tremor running all through his body. He turned his face to the side, and stared right into a pair of gold-green eyes. It was almost enough to make him forget everything again. Alec was willing to do so too, if not for the fact that Magnus reared back suddenly, pulling his hands away, and retreating to the far end of the bed, as if to put as much distance between himself and Alec as possible.  
  
The sight of Magnus's cool, unruffled face hurt Alec so badly that he couldnt hold in the tears that slipped down his face. That look on Magnus's face was the mask Magnus wore while meeting strangers and doing warlock business. It was a look that had never been directed at Alec before, and it rubbed in the feeling that maybe Magnus didnt want anything to do with him. Maybe Alec was just like another stranger to him, and what they had was gone, withering away and crumbling to dust, fading away to nothingness.  
  
And if that happened, Alec knew that a part of him would fade away too.  
  
***  
  
As Magnus felt Alec stir beside him, and open his eyes, he immediately let go and moved away. The last thing he remembered Alec saying to him, was to leave him alone, and Magnus couldn't help but feel that maybe Alec needed some space, and not the fussy boyfriend who would rather not let go if he had a choice.  
  
Pain flared in him as he went through the motions, and reached the far end of the bed, but he managed to hide it behind the mask he often wore. Never in front of Alec, but there was a first time for everything.  
  
Magnus stared back at Alec with an unconcerned air so unlike what he was feeling at the moment, that it was a surprise when he managed to pull it off. And pull it off he did apparently, because he saw tears slip out of those blue eyes he loved so much and trace a wet track down Alec's cheek, and the world around him stopped.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, Magnus lunged back towards Alec, and pulled him into his arms desperately, almost pulling back at the sharp intake of breath he heard from Alec. But he couldn't move more than an inch or two because Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly, enfolding him into a bony cage and holding on tightly, whispering his name over and over again. It was said very softly, but to Magnus, it was as clear as a bell and held all the warmth in the world.  
  
"Magnus, im so sorry. I was wrong. I was stupid, and...and hurt and i know i have no right to say this to you after i hurt you so much yesterday, but..... i love you. And i will do whatever you want me to, to prove that to you. Magnus......say something...please...?"  
  
Alec let go, allowing Magnus to move back only by a metre or so, and looked up at Magnus's eyes. Magnus was looking back, with love, and understanding shining in his eyes, but also a hint of pain, as a sudden thought marred his open features.  
  
"Alec, tell me honestly, did you ever trust me? Or were you always convinced that i could easily betray you?"  
  
"No. No, no, no. I trust you more than i trust myself, Magnus Bane. It was because of Marbas....what happened yesterday...he...i..."  
  
"How about you proceed from the beginning?"  
  
"Magnus, I fought Marbas yesterday morning. Killed all of the smaller demons. Marbas began muttering something in a weird demon language. He then said  
'_By the power i posess as Marbas, traveller between the worlds, maker of a million demons, I curse you, Alexander Lightwood. You will lose the one you hold most dear to you, and it will be by your own hand. This will happen before the day ends. Today you will lose an important part of yourself. And you will be able to do nothing to stop it as long as i roam the Earth. And i intend to roam it for years and years, much too late for you to fix it. Have a delightful day, shadowhunter.' "_  
  
Alec shuddered slightly, and Magnus's arms tightened around him, giving him the support and encouragement to go on.  
  
"And then Marbas escaped before i could kill him. I reached the Institute and lost consciousness because of my injuries. And i had the worst nightmare ever. I was facing Marbas again, and the curse rang over and over in my head. Then all of a sudden i saw you, and tried to hug you, but you pushed me away. You walked away from me Magnus. You walked away, and then i saw you dating another guy, and then, then the shadows closed in. When they dispersed i was alone in a glass tank. And right outside it... _Magnus, you were dying! And i couldnt do anything to save you. It was horrible."_  
  
By now, Magnus's lips were touching Alec's forehead and he peppered little kisses on his temple, his cheeks, and his nose, attempting to comfort Alec, though the damage had already been done hours ago. He was encouraged when Alec didnt pull away. On the contrary, Alec leaned closer, and continued the story.  
  
"Then, Izzy woke me up, and sent me to your loft. I ran the whole way here and then came into the loft and i saw, i saw a man dancing with you. You pulled him close.... and i could see in your eyes that you loved him. Really truly loved him. And then you even kissed him...."  
  
Alec's voice hitched at the last word. All his feelings of betrayal came rushing back in, but one look at Magnus's face, and they all disappeared once more. Alec could see only confusion in Magnus's face, and no guilt at all. Not even a hint of guilt. Alec continued.  
  
"So i walked out silently and back to the Institute. It hit me hard. Especially after the dream, and by then, i had forgotten about the curse. I could barely keep my tears in as i ran past Izzy and into my room. I tried to avoid her but it didnt work. She demanded to know what happened, and didnt leave until i told her you cheated on me. At that she left in a fit, and the next thing i knew, i could hear your voice on the other side of the door....."  
  
"After you left.....after i sent you away..... i was thinking over all that had happened, remembered about Marbas suddenly, and went to read the reports. Then i ran here, hoping that maybe you could help me figure out of i was cursed. Maybe it wasnt too late. And then i ran into Marbas. I guess he couldnt resist having a good gloat. But i killed him, his stinger pierced my shoulder. I thought i was going to die. After that i dont remember anything....  
  
Alec looked up into Magnus's face and asked as calmly as he could, "Magnus was any of it true? Or did i hallucinate you dancing in the loft? Did i mess up everything forever? Do you hate me now? "  
  
"I would never hate you Alexander, not even in million years. But as for this afternoon.......No you didnt hallucinate me dancing -"  
Magnus began, but stopped suddenly, horrified when he felt Alec go rigid in his arms and try to extricate himself from them. "No, no, listen to me Alexander. I _was_ dancing in the loft today but -'  
  
"You were alone?" Alec asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"No i wasnt. I..."  
  
"Its ok Magnus. I dont want to hear it if you were with someone else.....just let me leave. Thank you for healing me again."  
  
"Oh by Lilith. You stupid Nephilim, will you just listen to me?_ I was dancing with Chairman Meow!_ "  
  
"What?" Alec said, dazed.  
  
"Yes. I was dancing with the Chairman. Yes i held him close, because honestly Alec, how else will you dance with a cat? And i kissed his head because he was making those sad eyes and begging me to put him down, which i eventually did. That was all that happened. "  
  
"Oh." Alec seemed to be still in shock. Then suddenly he grasped Magnus's hand and muttered. "I am so sorry Magnus. But Chairman looked like a man to me. I know its not really an excuse but...."  
  
"Alexander listen. Its alright. Looks like Marbas really _had_ cursed you. But its gone now, you killed him remember. Or well, kicked him out of Earth. The curse is ended. Its not your fault." Then Magnus's face broke into a sad smile as he said, "Just promise me one thing. Next time anything like that happens, tell me immediately. Communication is all it takes. And refrain from telling Izzy if we break up? Atleast until we talk about it ourselves? Next time i think she will kill me first and ask questions later."  
  
Alec let out a breathy laugh. "So....what now? "  
  
"Now i think we inform sweet Isabelle that you are fine. And more importantly we are fine. And, you also have the day off, so, lets say you spend it at my place?" Magnus asked, self assured words, but in a tone that betrayed how anxious he was to hear the answer.  
  
" YES definitely. I love you Magnus Bane, and i never ever want to lose you."  
  
A smirk lit up on Magnus's face at that, and Alec felt compelled to ask "Is something funny? "  
  
"No.....its just, you told me the same thing yesterday, when you were unconscious. It gave me hope that things might get better."  
  
"Well its true. And ill say it again. I love you Magnus, and i never want to lose you."  
  
"I love you too Alexander."  
  
And finally after a day of pain and suffering, Alec was back where he belonged - on Magnus's bed, wrapped in Magnus's arms, his head resting on Magnus's chest. The air felt sweeter and heavenly. But all of that paled to the intensity of the love he could see in Magnus's cat eyes.  
  
He twisted up to kiss Magnus's lips, softly, and with everything he had. Alec was home once more.  
  
***


End file.
